Septiembre en Mino
Jueves, 15 septiembre. Me desperté de nuevo muy temprano, con la luz del amanecer iluminando mi cara. Y es que todo es luz, la luz es la belleza y la belleza es la luz y todo aquello bello que lobramos ahcer es una imitación de la luz, una densificación de ella, un intento de materialización. Mi conciencia es el relfejo de esta luz. Nosotros somos parte de la luz y nuestro quehacer es el reflejo de ella. Mi trabajo trata de ser un reflejo de la luz, y es que no lo había visto con tanta claridad hasta hoy; creo que tengo una relación muy especial con la luz. Hoy entendí que mi práctica escultórica intenta explorar experiencia humana de la luz y nuestra idea sobre su reflejo. Coincidentemente hoy recibí un correo con una entrevista aCarlos Kasuga Osaka,l presidente consejo directivo de la compañía japonesa de Yakult en México. El video es maravilloso y hace muchas observaciones acerca de la cultura japonesa y algunos secretos de sus éxitos. Lo que más me conmovió fue una historia al final donde un gorrioncito de un bosque encendido en fuego traía gotita por gotita hacia el incendio hasta que consigió apagarlo. Quizás era un incedio muy pequeño, quizás tuvo ayuda, quizás es un cuento idealista, pero sí estoy de acuerdo con él: la manera de crear el paraíso es trabajando todos los días, cumpliendo con lo necesario y un poquito más para gotita a gotita ir construyendo un paraíso. Hoy ha sido un día muy emocional para mí. Con todas estas ideas flotando en mi cabeza, Watanabe san me acompaño, con mi nueva bicicleta en su camioneta, a las Oficinas de Cultura. Aquí conocí finalmente a mis tres compañeros, mientras trataba de concentrarme entre mis ideas de la luz, el paraíso y las explicaciones en japonés para cómo ajustar la bicicleta. Mis tres compañeros de residencia son Zoë (inglesa,de 22 años), Hisae (japonesa viviendo en Arkansas, de 35 años) y Sherman (alemán, de 38 años). Todos parecíamos un poco cansados, sonrientes y alegres, y también un poco confundidos. IMG_5255.jpg|Los vecinos. IMG_5265.jpg|La enredadera del pepino de Okinawa. IMG_5268.jpg|Los vecinos también IMG_5257.jpg|Las sweet potatoes del huerto familiar... para el tempura... delicioso! IMG_5285.jpg|invernadero Watanabe con fruta de la pasión, papaya y pitaya IMG_5275.jpg|detrás de una fábrica de papel Viernes, 16 septiembre. Hoy fui me sentí diplomática, visitamos al alcalde de Mino, Michimasa Ishikawa san, en su sala de juntas oficiales, acompañados por un montón de funcionarios públicos que no dejaban de saludar inclinando su espalda continuamente. Nos sentamos en una sala forrada de una madera oscura preciosa, y frente a cada uno de nosotros estaba nuestra bandera. El alcalde entró por una puerta lateral con toda la sencillez nos dio la mano y entregó su tarjeta con ambas manos (cosa que hay que también recibir con las dos manos, como casi con todo). La reunión fue sumamente conmovedora porque a pesar de las lentas traducciones pudimos comprender la esencia del proyecto. “you know, 60 years ago Japan had a war…and this was because Japan did not understand the World outsider Japan. Now we try to understand the world. Mutual understanding and mutual cooperation are the road to world peace. ”. El programa se originó con una propuesta nacional por parte de la Fundación Japón de crear residencias artísticas en diferentes ciudades de Japón que promovieran la comprensión y cooperación mutua. Yo no sé si fue la humildad y sinceridad de sus palabras o simplemente la situación actual de mi propia ciudad y mi propio país o un poco de todo, pero tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar más de un par de lágrimas en esta reunión. Conocí a un político (el señor Ishikawa ha sido alcalde de Mino por 15-20 años) que no sólo cree en la paz y trabaja por ella, sino que tiene la suficiente sensibilidad como para ver en las artes y la cultura una herramienta de comprensión y cooperación social que trasciende el idioma y las nacionalidades. Después de nuestra elegante visita política visitamos tanto el Museo de Mino Washi como la Galería de arte Akari (a final terminé entendiendo que Akari, simplemente es “linterna” entonces es la galería que alberga todos los premios del festival de linternas. Ambos son muy bonitos y dan una muy buena idea tanto de la estética japonesa como de las posibilidades del material. Nuestro largo día continuo con juntas y traducciones sobre todas los detalles de la residencia, pago de nuestra mensualidad, horarios, llaves, etc. Pudimos visitar el estudio donde trabajaremos: es una bonita casa antigua en el centro histórico con techo udatsu. En la entrada tiene un pequeño salón de tatami y una cocina, arriba hay un salón de tatami abandonado y lleno de obra de arte olvidada. Atrás de la casa hay un patio con un jardín japonés descuidado y al fondo una bodega que contiene nuestro espacio de estudio y un ático lleno de todos los sobrantes y materiales donados de años pasados. Pronto habrá que explorarlos. Terminamos el día con nuestra fiesta de bienvenida. La mayoría de los eventos organizados aquí parecen tener mucha coordinación colectiva, así que había una mesa enorme repleta de flores y sushi, sashimi, cerveza y vino de ciruela (que más bien parecía jugo de manzana, pero con alcohol) Creo que lo más curioso e impredecible de la fiesta fue cómo terminó. A las nueve y media Ichihara san llamó a todos, agradeció varias veces y dio instrucciones de aplaudir y con dos aplausos la fiesta terminó y todos simultáneamente empezaron a recoger todo, incluyendo sillas, mesas y trapear el piso, y 10 minutos después la salta estaba vacía, limpia y todos afuera. IMG_5350.jpg IMG_5293.jpg|Tienda del Museo Mino Washi IMG_5300.jpg|Fiesta de bienvenida. Zoë Howard y yo. IMG_5303.jpg|Todos limpiando al terminar la fiesta...siempre!... al estilo japonés. Sábado, 17 de septiembre. ''' Sigo despertando a las 5.45 am. Me gusta. Al amanecer la luz es más transparente y dulce, y el silencio delicioso. A las 7.00 am es el desayuno, sin embargo siempre empiezan antes y he tenido de suerte de siempre aparecerme en la cocina 5 minutos antes de tiempo. Hoy Moriichi san, finalmente me dirigió una palabra, refiriéndose a su sopa sabrosa, “oiishii”. Akemi san me mostró en el periódico nuestras fotos con el alcalde de Mino, parecían muy orgullosos. A la 1 pm tuvimos una reunión sobre el festival de linternas, y todos los requisitos y recomendaciones de cómo hacerla. Entre traducciones y confusiones llegué a pensar que es increible el cariño e interés que todos aquí expresan hacia el Mino washi… el washi aquí ya no parece sólo ser una tradición artesanal sino toda una identidad que le da vida y sentido a la ciudad. Y entonces claro, es evidente que aquí la cultura no sólo genera cultura y belleza, sino empleos, turismo, actividades, intercambio cultura y finalmente claro, plena abundancia… material y emocional. Después visitamos el taller de Haga san, “professional lraltelrn maker”. Haga san es todo un maestro artesano, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, encargado de preservar y promover su oficio, nos enseñó todos sus materiales, maderas, tiras de bamboo y Mino washi. Y al final descubrimos que su hobby favorito es hacer dinosaurios miniatura y papalotes, todo de mino washi claro… Y volvimos a visitar el taller de Watanabe san y sus mil tesoros escultóricos. Hoy descubrí que también tiene dos sierras automáticas gigantes, una máquina para cortar viniles, más de cinco taladros fijos y una infinidad de washis que están guardados y arrumbados por todo el taller, como si fueran cualquier otro material. El washi es translúcido y delicado, tiene un brillo suave y sedoso, increíblemente delicado, y aún así la fibra puede ser muy resistente. Hay todo tipo de washi, de grosores texturas, fibras, colores, patrones, usos y calidades, Y después de el inevitable y hospitalario té, Watanabe san, nos llevó al Templo y casa de la familia Takashi, donde se hospedan Zoe y Hisae. La familia Takahashi cuida el templo entre Takashi san, su esposa y sus tres hijos que también son monjes. Es difícil describir el templo, que está en un pequeño valle a la orilla del río Nagara, entre cultivos en terrazas y hortalizas familiares que se defienden de los jabalíes y changos ladrones con rejas electrificadas… Es difícil describirlo porque sencillamente es exacto como el que narran en occidente, sólo que este es real, actual, vivo, con una familia que lo cuida y que vive como cualquier otra en Mino. Mis ojos no podrían creer que veían tantos salones de tatami, con arreglos de Ikebana y escritura japonesa. Me conmovió mucho. La señora Takeshi se paseó con nosotros por estos salones del templo enseñando las escrituras que habían hecho sus hijos y cargando a su perrita Yorkshire, y nos decía, “sí vengan al sansen, pero escojan un día entre semana porque Takahashi san está muy ocupado en los fines de semana. Viene mucha gente. Yo voy por ustedes a las 7 am y tratan un sansen de 20 minutos, luego pueden tratar los más largos, o el de un día si les gusta”. Sí, seguro regresaré al templo Takahashi todas las veces que pueda hasta que mis ojos crean lo que ven. Los Watanabe me atienden como si fuera si hija, se preocupan de que no ande en bicicleta cuando llueve y hoy no me dejaron lavar los platos de la cena porque se preocuparon mucho al verme estornudar y sonarme la nariz. De alguna manera siento que he vuelvo a ser una adolescente. IMG_5306.jpg|la luz al amanecer '''Domingo, 18 de septiembre. Hoy visitamos Inuyama, una ciudad cerca de aquí con el castillo más antiguo de Japón y visitamos sus calles típicas. Takahashi san, nos llevó de paseo sorpresa y mientras nos mandó a pasar con su amiga, ella hizo fila en un restaurante muy especial, cómo nos decía, donde todo era de tofu… Al final conseguimos una mesa, y nos encontramos la comida más bella que he visto, abrir esas cajas de comida bento, era como abrir un regalo elegantísimo, y además delicioso. IMG_5312.jpg|Castillo Inuyama, el más antiguo de Japón. IMG_5322.jpg|Por las calles tradicionales de Inuyama Lunes, 19 de septiembre. Hoy fue el primer día de trabajo en el estudio y el día del respeto para los mayores, un día muy importante aquí. Lástima que no lo tenemos, ojalá lo implementáramos y lo viviéramos. En la mañana mientras hacia la cama y disfrutaba la luz transparente, pensé como muchas veces que México es sin duda un país maravilloso, una tierra bondadosa y generosa, igual que Japón, y como todo el planeta. Creo que una de las causas de nuestra situación actual en México es que llevamos años, siglos de hecho, tomando, usando, explotando, disfrutando y viviendo de la riqueza de México, pero qué doy a cambio yo, por todo lo que he recibido? Qué damos a cambio todo para equilibrar nuestras deudas? Y cómo podría terminar de compensar todo lo que mi familia ha hecho por mí? O lo que mis maestros y amigos me han apoyando, o simplemente ahora que desde el gobierno japonés hasta una familia local me da todo para que yo esté aquí? ¿Cómo puede uno agradecer suficiente? Si uno toma más de lo que da, está creando un desequilibrio que genera un sistema social y económico insostenible, y creo que hoy estamos viviendo las consecuencias de eso. Sin embargo hoy creo que si uno simplemente observa y agradece honestamente lo que ha recibido, el resto vendrá por consecuencia porque con el agradecimiento viene el cariño, la empatía, la comprensión y la cooperación, que hace del trabajo extra un placer; y que tal vez más adelante con práctica así se pueda crear una sociedad más armónica, cómo la que veo aquí. Aquí todos hacen su trabajo con cariño, respeto y orgullo, el que sea desde el que barre la calle con guantes blancos, al que maneja un trascabo con casco brillante hasta el alcalde Michimasa san. Todos hacen su trabajo, lo hacen bien y además hacen más y luego le agregan el trabajo voluntario con tanto cariño. IMG_5324.jpg|Mi espacio de trabajo IMG_5327.jpg|El patio del taller IMG_5337.jpg|El patio de taller. Al fondo están los estudios. IMG_5333.jpg|El taller es una casa Udatsu tradicional. Este es su salón de tatami IMG_5334.jpg|y la entrada al taller. Martes, 20 de septiembre. Hoy tuvimos una introducción a sa zen en el templo de Takahashi san. No tenía ni idea de qué esperar, es increíble lo cuidadoso y exacto que son los rituales en Japón… Primero fuera zapatos y calcetines… y por error pisé el escaló equivocado con zapatos. A veces es un poco difícil descifrar exactamente en qué punto hay que quitarse los zapatos para no faltar al respeto pero tampoco ensuciarse los pies. Takahashi san nos recibió con su indumentaria de monje: una túnica blanca sobre una negra, un rosario de madera clara y una especia de bolsa (que no es bolsa) que cuelga sobre su pecho. La meditación zen comenzó con una serie de inclinaciones frentes al altar seguidas de un rezo con tazones cantantes y un tambor con forma de cabeza de rana, terminamos con cantos y más inclinaciones para después pararnos lo más derechitos posible y caminar hacia el salón de tatami a un lado del altar. Es importante nunca caminar por el centro y uno se inclina al empezar, camina derecho hacia su cojín se inclina hacia al frente y hacia atrás para agradecer a todos los compañeros de meditación, se sienta en posición de loto, muevo su cuerpo hacia los lados para acomodarse alinea la nariz con el ombligo y baja la barbilla un poco, para después empezar a respirar profundamente con la nariz e inflando el vientre. Fueron sólo diez minutos. Más tarde en el estudio también nos visitó Taiga san, otro monje que venía a saludar y a invitarnos a visitar su templo. Hoy llovió todo el día, lleva 24 horas lloviendo. Un tifón viene en camino y recorrerá todo Japón de sur al norte. Es el tercer tifón que pasa por Okinawa desde que estoy aquí, una semana. En Nagoya se desbordaron varios ríos y ha habido varios deslaves; el Nagaragawa, el río que cruza por Mino, ha subido un metro por día, pero Takahashi san dice que es poco, el lecho del río es gigantesco, y está muy por debajo de un nivel alarmante, curiosamente es muy similar en su ancho al río Santa Catarina de Monterrey. Miércoles, 21 de septiembre. Hoy el río amaneció crecido y tierroso justo como Takahashi san había dicho, se cancelaron algunas cosas pero nosotros fuimos a nuestro curso para hacer washi. Nuestra maestra, de quien no recuerdo el nombre porque me cuesta mucho trabajo, es una verdadera maestra artesana de washi. El washi (o ''-gami'' según su combinación de letras o palabras en japonés, que es bastante complicada) es el papel tradicional japonés; hay varios distritos en Japón que lo fabrican, pero el de Mino es uno de los más antiguos y particularmente famoso porque particularmente bueno con la luz y por lo tanto es usado para las ventanas japonesas y las linternas. Es delicado, translúcido, y muy fuerte. Está hecho de las fibras de un arbusto grande llamado koozo, Las fibras se separan, se limpian, asolean, golpean y mezclan varias veces hasta que se genera una fibra limpia, blanqueada y uniforme. Después se usa un aglutinante que proviene de una raíz de la zona. Este aglutinante tiene varias ventajas, la principal no es que aglutina, sino que separa la fibra al estar en agua y permite crear una mezcla más uniforme, después al estar seco le da más rigidez y unidad al papel. Para hacer washi una vez que la mezcla ya está hecho en la tina de agua hay que seguir una serie muy específica de movimientos llenando la charola de madera y bamboo y agitándola hacia delante y atrás y de un lado a otro, si la secuencia no es correcta el papel no se crea uniformemente y no sirve. Una vez creado en la charola de bamboo el papel se transfiere a un soporte de malla fina para luego extraerle el agua y montarlo en una charola caliente para secarlo. El Mino washi tiene una diversidad increíble de texturas y grosores. Es un poco difícil digerir la belleza y diversidad del Mino washi, la fibra del koozo tiene un brillo satinado, delicado recuerda a la seda, las perlas o la luna. Es impresionante la diversidad de sus usos desde el tradicional de linternas y ventanas hasta persianas, floreros, hilo, calcetines, papel de baño, papel ultra absorbente para pañales y papel médico para quemaduras. Por hoy el tifón se dio la vuelta y el río tal vez mantendrá su altura, Nagoya está inundada y se desbordaron varios ríos. Es el quinceavo tifón de la temporada. Quizás sea larga. IMG_5291.jpg|El árbol del Kozo IMG_5356.jpg|la fibra del Kozo antes de ser cocida. IMG_5374.jpg|Tororo aioi, el "aglutinante" o "pegamento" utilizado para el Mino Washi. Su acción es más bien separar la fibra y homogeneizar la mezcla auqnue también da fuerza y cohesión. IMG_5379.jpg|Cocinando la fibra con "soda ash" después de dejar remojando una noche. IMG 5373.jpg|La fibra se golpea para suavizarla y separarla IMG_5378.jpg|Se vuelve a anjuagar y se separa. IMG_5383.jpg|Se mezcla el kozo limpio con agua y luego se agrega tororo aioi. IMG_5390.jpg|y se sigue mezclando hasta obtener un liquido espeso y uniforme. IMG_5365.jpg|se introduce en la mezcla verticalmente. IMG_5376.jpg|Este es el "molde" de bambú que recibe el papel. IMG_5393.jpg|ya con el papel, se coloca el molde contra una tela horizontal para despegar el papel. IMG_5370.jpg|se absorbe la humedad... IMG_5371.jpg|y se pone en una plancha calienta para secarse. Existen varios procesos. Este es el del Museo Mino Washi. Jueves, 22 de septiembre. ' Nuestro curso de Mino Washi continuó hoy en el taller del museo. Hoy el cielo amaneció transparente y radiante, y el río volió a su color turquesa claro. El proceso de fabricación del Mino washi es sumamente laborioso y detallado. Hoy trabajamos sobre el proceso de preparación de las fibras para hacer el papel. Primero enjuagamos las fibras que ayer dejamos remojando toda la noche. Estas fibras luego se agregaron a un caldero con agua y bicarbonato de sodio, donde hirvieron por dos horas. Cada una de estas fibras vale 100 yens, en total hoy limpiamos fibras por un valor de 70,000 yens, es decir casi 100º dólares americanos. Entonces dedujimos que la bodega de fibra del museo llena de pacas y pacas debía de valer una fortuna, un banco verdadero… y quién dijo que el dinero no crece en los árboles… aquí en Japón por lo visto no funciona la misma historia, y quién dijo que porque crecía en los árboles te ahorraba el trabajo? Después se saca la fibra y se lleva a una nueva tina donde se enjuaga cuidadosamente para que siga limpiándose y blanqueándose, para luego separarla a mano una por una quitando toda fibra oscura, toda partícula externa o distinta. Este proceso es sumamente largo, un artesano profesional de Mino washi sólo logra limpiar al día un total de 10 kilos. Y la pureza de este proceso es lo que determina el valor de este washi. Limpiamos entonces las fibras del koozo por tres horas, sentados la orilla de una tina gigante con unas canastas metálicas dentro del agua. Finalmente llegamos al almuerzo y solo alcanzamos a limpiar 3 kilos de fibra. El museo tiene una silenciosa y cerrada biblioteca especializada en papel. Hoy conseguimos explorarla. Encontré un libro sobre el papel azteca y mesoamericano. Parece que es una investigación de algún americano en los 50s. Trataré de conseguir la bibliografía. Dato curioso: para que el papel Amate de Oaxaca viene de la fibra amatl, también un tipo de “mulberry” como el koozo. Ahora tengo que averiguar exactamente qué plantas son para tratar de encontrar las similitudes con las fibras mexicanas. Aprender a hacer Mino washi con artesanos japoneses y ver la posible similitud con el papel o las fibras de otros lados me ha llevado pensar que muy probablemente el papel japonés es simplemente mejor –o más desarrollado—por la cantidad de investigación de materiales y procesos que debe haber involucrado el desarrollar estas técnicas. Cada paso está completamente coordinado, determinado y establecido, solo hay una manera de hacerlo, sin improvisaciones para garantizar la mejor producción y calidad de cada pieza, y seguido de esto todo se revisa no una ni dos veces, sino muchas más, para alcanzar la máxima perfección posible. '''Viernes, 23 de septiembre. ' El tercer y último día de nuestro taller de Mino washi fue para aprender a hacer el formato tradicional y grande del washi que es de 95 x 63 cms. aproximadamente. El molde es mucho más grande y pesado por lo tanto está suspendido por tres postes de bamboo que están fijados al techo; de esta manera el artesano sólo tiene que cargar el peso del agua, que definidamente afecta el movimiento del molde. Todo el día se fue el hacer papel, mientras nuestros acompañantes no se aburrían de observar cada uno de nuestros movimientos y tomar fotos y video cada vez que repetíamos exactamente el proceso. Con tanta atención definitivamente terminé exhausta. Tuvimos la suerte de hacer una larga interrupción de dos horas, en las que pudimos seguir explorando la biblioteca del Museo. El libro es The Aztec and Maya Papermakers. '' de Victor Wolfgang von Hagen, publicado por J.J. Augustin Publisher New York en 1943 y con sólo 194 ejemplares. Traté de absorber la mayor cantidad de información posible del libro, porque creo que puede ser difícil conseguirlo o regresar a esa biblioteca. tal vez no, acabo de encontrar una reimpresión, versión económica, en amazon. com por 11 dólares. IMG_5397.jpg IMG_5398.jpg IMG_5399.jpg IMG_5400.jpg También pude conseguir los nombres científicos de ambas plantas utilizadas en el proceso del Mino Washi. La fibra del kozo viene de las ramas de la ''Broussonetia kaninoki y el aglutinante de la raíz de la Abelmoschus manihot medicus. Curiosamente el libro sobre el papel azteca y maya también mencionaba las especies a partir de las cuales se desarrolló el papel en México, en su mayoría Ficus petiolaris ''o ''Ficus padifolia, o algunas otras variedades de Ficus, que en realidad son conocidos como las diferentes variedades higueras. Aparentemente las plantas están emparentadas y el proceso de elaboración de los papeles tiene desarrollos paralelos en varias partes de mundo, incluyendo México, Japón, las Islas del Pacífico Sur y Centroamérica. Desafortunadamente, y como el libro lo narra, una parte muy importante del papel mesoamericano (y sus contenidos) fue destruido intencionalmente durante la conquista, cosa que Von Hagen comprar con la quema de la biblioteca de Alejandría. Por otro lado pareciera que el proceso de elaboración es parecido, pero la versión mexicana parece o más simple o perdida. O la otra opción puede ser que no contaran con el aglutinante japonés o equivalente. Sea cual sea la situación, me queda muy claro que durante generaciones, los maestros artesanos del Mino washi invirtieron mucho tiempo en investigar y perfeccionar la técnica desde sus materiales y herramientas hasta el último movimiento de manos. Creo que aquí entonces quedan muchas posibilidades abiertas para la investigación de técnicas tanto americanas como japonesas donde la experimentación y desarrollo de la técnica debe de continuar para que esta sobreviva y siga teniendo aplicaciones actualizadas. Desde aquí, este es el gran reto de este proyecto: estimular la investigaciones y el desarrollo de la técnica del Mino washi para contemporanizarla y mantenerla viva. La otra posibilidad es continuar explorando las posibilidades y paralelismos de las técnicas de papel americanas y experimentar con el ''Abelmoschus manihot medicus '' como aglutinante para las fibras mexicanas. '''Sábado, 24 de septiembre. Después de varios días, regresamos al estudio, para empezar a trabajar en nuestras linternas para el festival. Sólo nos queda una semana para resolverlo. Así que tratamos de trabajar muy aplicados en el tema. La amabilidad japonesa es impresionante, cada detalle, cada saludos, cada tarde un regalo, un dulce, y muchas sonrisas. Es tanta su amabilidad y su delicadeza que provoca un sentimiento encanto, pero también de sorpresa e intriga. Hisae hoy trataba de explicarnos que para la cultura japonesa es considerada una virtud el que uno logre guardarse sus sentimientos y no expresarlos verbalmente para tratar de expresarlo mediante actos o comportamiento. Y tal en su caso, y esto es deducción mía, amabilidad y regalos. La sociedad japonesa me parece una sociedad particularmente cariñosa y atenta, en lo que yo he vivido hasta hoy. Creo que he llegado a entender que su forma de compartir cariño y aprecio es través de su amabilidad y generosidad, y no a través de la palabra o el contacto físico… un modelo social completamente distinto al nuestro. Otra de las cosas que he llegado a percibir aquí en estos escasos días, es que no parecen discutir, ni analizar mucho, ni tampoco tratar de deducir ni entender las cosas en su vida diaria, muy al contrario de la nuestra. Pareciera como si aquí no hubiera separación entre la razón y la emoción, la persona y el paisaje, el individuo y la colectividad, simplemente son y se vive como un unidad congruente. Y Hisae me decía que sí, que de alguna manera así viven pero no lo pueden explicar, y que la mayoría de la población no verbaliza estos conceptos ni sería capaz de explicar su filosofía o su estética claramente, pero definitivamente sí la viven. Domingo, 25 de septiembre. ' El tiempo aquí parece ser de otra clase al que normalmente vivo en Monterrey. No sé si tenga que ver con la urbe y su concreto, el estrés citadino, el celular o simplemente la ubicación, porque aquí el tiempo transcurre diferente… es más largo y más intenso, como si fuera una chicle, tal vez se parezca un poco al aglutinante del Mino washi, pastoso, pegajoso y flexible. Hoy domingo fue un día de trabajo para nosotros, porque no habíamos podido avanzar gran cosa en nuestras linternas. Sólo quedan 11 días y hay mucho que resolver y armar. El camino al taller en bicicleta es bellísimo, a no ser por el enorme esfuerzo que me cuesta subir por la montaña que lleva al túnel para llegar al pueblo, en resumen todo es de subida y aunque sea entre Momoyis (maples) hermosos, hoy me costó tanto trabajo que se me entumieron las piernas y tuve que seguir caminando. En el taller nos visitó Yoshiro san, que es el artista curador del proyecto. Finalmente pude platicar con él y con todos, en mi interés e intención de trabajar directamente con Mino washi en su versión líquida. Y es que simplemente trabajar con el washi es su versión terminada de pliego de papel, no me resulta ni emocionante, ni conveniente y enriquecedor para el trabajo porque terminaría haciendo algo muy parecido a lo anterior y dejando de hacer lo que yo creo que es verdaderamente relevante para mi trabajo y para el proyecto de la residencia, el investigar nuevas expresiones y posibilidades del Mino Washi. No sé que resultados vaya a tener, no sé si pueda lograr esculturas igual de exitosas cómo las anteriores, pero sí sé que puedo encontrar algo y que sí algo valioso podemos aportar como gente con varios años de entrenamiento en la producción artística es la experimentación tanto estética, como conceptual y de materiales. thumb|600px|El río Nagara. '''Lunes, 26 de septiembre. ' Aunque estamos un poco perdidos en el tiempo y el trabajo, hoy fue un día tranquilo entre el taller, una visita a una tienda ferretera gigante (el equivalente japonés del Home Depot) y un curry en la comida. En el desayuno y la cena los Watanabe prenden la tele para ver el noticiero y después alguno de los extraños juegos. Me ha sorprendido aquí que los noticieros no reportan noticias, ni crímenes ni violencia, en dos semanas sólo han comentado el caso de un fraude banquero. Los comentaristas son extremadamente educados, pausados y elegantes. Cada noticia se comenta con pausas y silencios. Se incluye muchísimo la opinión de personas comunes y corrientes que entrevistan en la calle o en sus casas; pareciera que la población tiene una participación muy importante y que su opinión y la vida diaria es muy tomada en cuenta. Los dos temas principales son el clima y la situación de Fukushima. El tsunami de Sendai y el accidente de Fukushima no sólo unen los dos peores miedos colectivos de Japón sino que han sido una herida enorme y profunda para todo Japón. Todos los días y todas las noches se comentan los reportes de radioactividad en la tierra, los cultivos y las áreas urbanas afectadas, variando desde lo más triste a lo positivamente seguro. Muchísimas familias fueron desplazadas y han tenido que continuar su vida en otras ciudades, otras escuelas. Pareciera que están muy preocupados sobre todo por la tranquilidad y el bienestar de los niños. Algunos perdieron a toda su familia, otros simplemente tuvieron que cambiar escuela. De alguna manera, logro entender que Japón ha aceptado vivir con las consecuencias inevitables de la radioactividad, hoy Hiroshima, por ejemplo es una ciudad grande, concurrida y con mucho movimiento industrial. Y también la zona de Fukushima sigue su vida tratando de paliar los efectos y protegerse lo más posible. Aún y cuando los niveles de radioactividad son altos muchísima de la población está trabajando voluntariamente en aliviar ciertas zonas. Creo que una de las medidas en algunas áreas es remover unos 25 centímetros del piso afectado y traer tierra y pisos nuevos, obviamente a un costo altísimo y necesitando una enorme cantidad de trabajo voluntario. En otros lados las medidas se reducen un poco a no consumir alimentos locales, no tender ropa a la intemperie y simplemente no estar en la intemperie, lo que resulta en más niños jugando Wii. Muchas de las zonas afectadas por el tsunami están simplemente deshabitadas, cerradas y abandonadas, la cantidad de trabajo es tal que no han llegado a tocarlas. El tema de los juegos de televisión es diametralmente opuesto: la pantalla está llena de colores, modas extremas (aunque siempre pudorosas), hombres vestidos de mujeres (esa es una moda/broma aparentemente tanto para travestis como hombres heterosexuales),y los juegos más absurdos, ridículos y extraños donde desfila tanto la población normal como todos los actores, personajes, deportistas, comediantes, cantantes o simplemente ídolos mediáticos. Los juegos van desde adivinanzas históricas hasta concursos de belleza donde las participantes sólo muestran su cuello de espaldas mientas son escogidas por las estrellas mediáticas. '''Martes, 27 de septiembre. Hemos comido una cantidad de dulces y postres impresionante, ayer nos visitaron tres personas y todas llegaron con dulces, hoy de nuevo, así que en el taller hay una torre de cajas de dulces. No sé que vamos a hacer para comerlos todos, ni sé si exactamente es por completa generosidad o si es la excusa ideal para visitar el estudio y platicar un poco con nosotros. Los dulces japoneses son toda una experiencia. Son muy sabrosos, pero sus consistencias son muy distintas, tla mayoría están rellenos de adzuki (frijol japonés dulce) y tan suaves que se vuelven gelatinosos, algunos son incluso chiclosos. Pueden ser de harina de trigo, pero la mayoría son de arroz y son muy muy blancos. La comida japonesa es extraordinaria, y no sólo porque Akemi san es famosa en el pueblo como buena cocinera, sino que todo es riquísimo. La diversidad de platillos, sabores, estilos y variedad de verdura, fruta y pescado es infinita. Cada día hemos comido una opción distinta y deliciosa. Hasta ahora son pocas las cosas que no he disfrutado. El natto, es el peor, son frijoles de soya fermentados en una salsa olorosa, fuerte y chiclosa, pero tuve la suerte de sólo tener que comerlos una vez porque son muy observadores y aunque seas muy amable y te lo comas todo, se fijan y se ajustan a lo que sí te gusta. El primer día le dije a Akemi san que me encantaba las horensoo (espinacas con ajonjolí) y ese es el único plato que se repite casa 4 días. Un detalle que he aprendido es que para los japoneses la frescura es básica, entonces todos los productos tienen a ser de temporada, locales e incluso de sus mismos huertos familiares, lo que los hace también sustentables. El otro aspecto importante para la comida aquí es la belleza del planto, si eso la comida simplemente no es japonesa. La mayoría de las cenas japonesas se componen de por lo menos cinco platillos pequeñitos acomodados hasta el último detalle según formas y colores, por ejemplo un huevo duro rebanado se coloca en un plato cuadrado y una batera (makis cuadrados de arroz cubiertos de pescado) se sirve sobre un plato ovalado. Viernes, 30 de septiembre. Hoy celebramos la segunda fiesta de bienvenida en la cabaña de Watanabe san. Podría parecer cualquier cabaña en Suiza o Canadá pero aquí la mesa es japonesa y en el piso. La mesa se llenó de todo tipo de comida japonesa con sushi, sashimi, oden, edamame, sake, cerveza, papas chiclosas coreanas y los apestosos calamares deshidratados. Todo delicioso excepto los últimos dos. Me gustaría saber de qué hablan los japoneses en sus conversaciones y de qué se ríen y que comentan, porque parece ser que no se da ninguna clase de conversación intelectual o filosófica, esos temas no se discuten. A las diez y cuando ya muchos estaban bastante borrachos, Ichihara san, otro de los funcionarios de cultura, nos levantó a todos y todos alrededor de la mesa con las manos unidas en forma de plegaria. Ichihara san dio las gracias de parte de Watanabe san y terminaron la fiesta. Un aplauso, hai! (sí!) A recoger, rápido, rápido, hay que irse rápido y en 15 minutos la casa estaba vacía (aunque tres autos se quedaron a dormir porque sus dueños no pudieron manejar) y a las diez treinta yo estaba en la cama. Velocidad japonesa. Tal vez pueda implementar este método para terminar la fiesta con algunos de nuestros eternos desvelados. Octubre, festival Akari y el estudio.